ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Bence
Bence is one of the main characters of the Youtube series Yu-Gi-Oh! Real Life The Movie Series. Story 'Season One' Bence is seen first dueling his friend Tamas, and loses when Tamas's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroys his Red Nova Dragon. After a couple of years, Bence wins a Duel Monsters Tournament. But he isn't happy with winning, because he believes that if he doesn't beat Tamas--who had stopped playing years ago--he will never be a real champion. He duels Tamas, but loses to his three Blue-Eyes. After the duel, Bence is disappointed by his loss. A man named Beze approaches them and challenges Tamas to a duel. Bence duels in Tamas' place, reasoning that if Beze cannot defeat him, he stands no chance against Tamas himself. Bence wins with Red Nova Dragon. Beze then tells them that he needs them in order to retrieve the three Egyptian God Cards, which had been stolen by the Shadow Duelists. They then go after the Shadow Duelists in order to retrieve the stolen God Cards, their first target being the Shadow Duelist Zoli. After successfully retrieving Obelisk the Tormentor, Bence appears at Tamas's house while is modifying his Deck and asks him a duel, but Tamas refuses because Beze had asked him for a duel beforehand. After watching Beze and Tamas' duel and realizes that nobody wants to duel him at the moment, he goes off on his own. He is then stopped by the Shadow Duelist Lazar, who duels him while betting the Synchro Monster Shooting Quasar Dragon. Bence gets defeated by Lazar's Judgment Dragon. The Shadow Duelists kidnap him and steal his deck, but he is later rescued by Tamas and Beze. Bence is then seen dueling Obis, the Shadow Duelist who owns Obelisk the Tormentor, and defeats him with Tamas' Shooting Star Dragon. He is then defeated by Alexander, who takes his soul, Obelisk and Shooting Quasar. After his soul returns from the Shadow Realm from Alexander's defeat, Bence goes to greet Tamas with Beze but is shocked to witness Tamas's new possessed state firsthand. He then attends the new tournament, and his possessed friend Tamas warns him not to attend and interfere in his mission. Bence is resolved to continue in order to save Tamas, and ascends to the Top 8 by beating Mark with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Bence is next seen dreaming of dueling a Shadow Duelist that uses Tamas and his combined deck, and defeats him with Dark Magician and Buster Blader. At the Top 8, he defeats Lazar with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. At the Top 4, he tries to stop Tamas from his mission, but he refuses to back down, and is forced to duel Beze and his secret weapon against Tamas, Buster Blader. After Bence's victory, his duel against Tamas starts quickly. Bence can only play defensively against Tamas, but when the latter Summons the three God Cards and the Master of Shadows takes over, he makes a winning move with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. When Bence hears about Tamas dueling against Alexander again, he and Beze attempt to rush and aid him them but fails and he arrives after Tamas gets defeated. Beze then tells him to search for a former Shadow Duelist who can help them. Bence finds Obis and defends him from two Shadow Duelists, a Battlin Boxer and Blackwing duelist. Obis tells him that in order to restore Tamas' soul, he needs to pour great amounts of duel energy into Tamas' Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, but does not reveal how this can be done. Bence and Beze create this energy in a duel against each other, and brings back Tamas' soul along with evolving his deck. After Alexander is defeated, Tamas says that he wants to stop playing Duel Monsters once and for all. Bence asks him for one final duel, which Tamas accepts. 'Season Two' Bence receives a call from Obis, who warns him of the appearance of the Neo Shadow duelists. He tries to warn Beze, but is confronted by Koko, who has since joined the Neo Shadow Duelists with a new deck. He challenges Bence with their decks on the line. Koko uses the Yang Zing deck which catches Bence's interest, due to its ability to draw cards and summon monsters on the opponent's turn. Bence manages to defeat him, and incorporates aspects of Yang Zing into his own deck. He calls Beze and warns him of the Neo Shadow Duelists, but is unable to assist him in time. Abyss, the Duelists' lieutenant, warns Bence that he is the last on his hit list and teleports away to confront Obis next. Bence tries to run to Obis's assistance, but is too late and is confronted by Abyss again, who now uses the favorite cards of both of his defeated prey alongside his Burning Abyss deck. The two duel, and Abyss drives Bence into a corner using both Obis's Power Bond and Beze's Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. Bence manages to survive the onslaught, and Abyss is defeated by the final effect of Power Bond. In his dying breath, Abyss taunts him that he will not be able to stop his master from returning to the world due to his exhaustion, and accidentally lets slip of the location of the resurrection to Bence, who then informs Tamas of the situation. After Tamas defeats the leader, new Pendulum cards appear in his deck. Weeks later, Bence is asked by Tamas to go look for Beze, whom neither have heard from in a while. He finds Beze alone and languishing in a secluded area, and tries to convince him to duel again and fight the Pendulum Knights, but Beze is unwilling to listen, as he suffers doubts from being defeated by Abyss previously. Bence hands Beze his Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning card, a card he had won in his first Shadow Duel, and leaves. While attempting to warn Obis, Bence faces the second Pendulum Knight, a LIGHT-based duelist who uses Flash Knight. Bence defeats him and runs back to Beze, fearing him to be the next target. He arrives just after Beze defeats the third Pendulum Knight. Beze thanks him for the card and the encouragement, and both run to look for Obis. At some point, Bence gives Beze Galaxy Dragon, just in case Beze needs to duel against him. He later receives a call from Obis, stating that he has already defeated the fourth Pendulum Knight. They are about to begin a search for the last Pendulum Knight, but a possessed Tamas stops them, and informs them that he is the last Pendulum Knight. He and Beze team up against Tamas and duel against his upgraded Blue-Eyes deck. Bence falls quickly, but the card he had entrusted to Beze helps him win the duel. Afterward, all three of them receive a message about the 2016 tournament that is about to start. 'Season Three' Bence and his friends are invited to the new tournament, but to their surprise, the new rule is that every participant's decks are shuffled amongst the duelists. Bence receives a Spellcaster Deck with Dark Magician and the various Dark Magician Girls. He duels Anthony, who uses Bence's own Galaxy-Eyes deck against him, and wins, but he is disappointed when he is told that all participants must remain with the decks given to them until the tournament is over. Bence and Beze are shocked when Tamas is possessed by Darkness in the middle of his duel with Kiber. After Bence defeats Alexander in TOP 4, he is dueling Tamas in the Finals. And finaly for the first time he defeats Tamás and becomes the new Duel Monster Champion in 2017. Decks Bence plays various decks through the series. The first is a Red Nova Dragon Deck, which focuses on Swarm and Aggro strategies. He then adds a T.G. engine in order to quickly summon Shooting Quasar Dragon. His second deck is a Hieratic/Galaxy Deck, which focuses on a Swarm strategy. During his final duel with Tamas he also uses cards from his old Deck. During his dream Bence uses a Dark Magician Deck, which focuses on a Control strategy. After Tamas gets banished into the Shadow Realm Bence uses is a Teleport Tefnuit Deck, which features lots of cards he had used before. Category:Characters